


silence

by sa_honey



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Pet Names, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sa_honey/pseuds/sa_honey
Summary: - pairing: mingi/reader | fluff / smut- summary: leaving an assignment to the last minute is never a good idea, luckily for you someone is watching over you and saves the day...- au:  university au





	silence

**Author's Note:**

> \- a/n: this is one of my warmup writing pieces so please don’t get your hopes up for something eloquent or beautiful- it's just good old fashioned smut. (if there are any mistakes, I do apologize as always)

Three days left until the assignment was due. An assignment worth 23% of your final grade. An assignment you had yet to start.

You sat in the back of the library, near the section of books you needed to read and cite for your project. You sighed once more and continued to copy out the relevant information from the textbook into your notes. The textbook was useless at the best of times, but right now it was only providing you with vague information and a headache.

You slammed the book shut and slid it to the end of your desk, prompting the librarian to shush you very loudly. She scowled at you so hard you thought her face would get stuck like that.

You ignored her and reached for another one of the many textbooks you had brought to the table, praying this one offered more information on the niche topic.

Just as you were about to sigh again at another useless book a new book was gently placed on the table next to your notebook.

You looked up surprised, seeing a tall brunet boy smiling at you, he walked away before you could say anything and sat down a few tables away from you. He was clearly set up there for some hardcore studying, he brought a laptop, coffee, some granola bars and even a thick sweater.

You glanced back at the book and noticed three sicky notes sticking out of it and one on the cover, _‘I had that assignment last semester, Professor Briggs’_ is an ass. I hope this helps!!!’ you flipped open to the first sticky note. It was a page filled with all the contextual knowledge you would need to fulfil your marking criteria _‘you looked like you needed some help’._

You quickly flipped over to the next one, six pages of in-depth data collected on the topic, from both reliable and credible sources, _‘I hope you don’t think I’m an ass or a know it all for this’._

The last one was a list of references used to perform the study that you could then read and cite, _‘also you’ve been there for three hours and you haven’t eaten or drank anything, self-care is important’._

You couldn’t help but smile, you felt like you could happy cry at the book this knight in shining armour had given you. And he was caring about you and helping you even though you had never spoken in your lives. You looked back over at him but he was intently focussed on his screen, earphones in and mouth slightly open. You would have to thank him before he left.

…

A week later and you still hadn’t seen the mystery man, you missed him leaving the previous week and had no idea who we was. You had thought about trying to find him on your course’s Facebook page but that felt too stalkerish. You just wanted to thank him for scoring you a B on a paper you were sure you were going to fail; he deserved all the credit really.

Just as you were about to leave the library you spotted a familiar mop of brown hair. He was sat in the corner of the room where you first met him, except this time _he_ looked distressed. You saw numerous books about feminism in literature, a quick glance at his screen showed you the title of his project ‘ _How did the feminism within literature shape modern-day women?’_. He had five hundred words written at most.

Now was your chance to return the favour.

You grabbed copies of _Frankenstein_ , _The Woman in Black_ , _The Color Purple_ and a collection of works from the Bronte sisters. You fished out your notebook and began making notes of all the related websites you could think of to help him, and sticky noting the books with relevant chapters for quotations. You finally wrote your sticky note for the top of the pile, _‘just repaying the favour, you got me a B on that paper. I hope these help you somehow!!’_

You gently set everything down on the desk, but you somehow still managed to shock him. He jumped up and shouted, the librarian shushed you both very loudly. You smiled at him before waving and leaving. Keep it short and sweet. You weren’t friends so talking would be strange, right?

…

Two weeks went by before you ran into him again. This time you were in the corner of a café you enjoyed frequenting when you had some downtime. You were absorbed in your book, earphones in, when someone stood next to your table.

You looked up and smiled and the now-familiar face. You took out your earphones, “Is this seat taken?” his voice was deep and warm, it suited his vibe perfectly.

“No, be my guest,”

He smiled and sat down, “You’re hard to track down you know that? I’ve been looking everywhere for you to thank you,”

“I could say the same about you,” you packed away your book and wrapped your hands around your drink.

“I got a B on that assignment too; I was running such a blank before you gave me those websites. And the books you chose worked perfectly with the topic,” you couldn’t get over how deep his voice was, he sounded like warm honey.

You shook your head, “It was no big deal, just trying to be a good Samaritan,”

“Well if you ever want to study together, officially this time, I’m always around,”

You realised then that you didn’t know his name, “I’d love to take you up that offer…” you trailed off your sentence to prompt him to fill in your blank.

“Oh, right yeah. Mingi, sociology major,” he held out his hand for you.

You took it, noting just how big it was, “Y/n, English major,”

You sat there for over three hours, he even bought you another drink when yours was empty. He was goofy, charming, obviously handsome but was genuinely nice and asked you about interesting topics.

You didn’t feel like he was trying to get into your pants, which he definitely was but at least it didn’t _feel_ like he was. You thought you could happily get used to this guy’s company.

…

You were sat in the library, quietly talking through your recent assignments.

“Oh, I was reading a book about that not long ago, I’ll go grab it,” you pushed your chair back.

You heard Mingi’s chair scrape the floor loudly, causing the librarian to eye you warningly, “I’ll come help you,” he whispered.

You walked to the other side of the big library looking for a book about literacy rates. When you reached the shelf you thought it was on you made a turn, immediately searching for the familiar cover.

Mingi stood close behind you, his hands on your hips as he rested his chin on your head to read the books above you. You had gotten used to him being affectionate with you in public as your study relationship turned into a real one in a short space of time.

“You _could_ search further down the row you know,” you teased him.

“I _could_ , but I’m lazy and you know what you’re looking for,” his thumbs rubbed at your sides.

You leaned down to grab a book from the bottom shelf so you could read the blurb and check if it was the right one, “Baby, don’t bend over like that in that skirt,”

“I need to grab the book somehow, so pipe down or I’ll leave you to do this by yourself,” you jokingly warned him.

He leaned down close to the shell of your ear, “You don’t make the rules baby, you know this,” you shivered at his voice, leaning back into his chest, “turn around for me,” he gently pushed your back against the bookshelf, you were grateful that it was against a wall and wouldn’t topple over.

His hands wandered body, one held up your thigh to give himself better access, the other slipped into your underwear. He loved holding eye contact, especially when touching you. He loved watching your eyes flutter shut as he rubbed your clit, the way your breathing would become more shallow, how your nose scrunched as you got closer to your release.

You let out a small moan as his fingers started moving faster, “Shh baby, you’ve gotta stay quiet,” he moved to your neck, nipping and sucking on the sensitive skin, knowing just how much it turned you on.

“This isn’t f-fair,” you whined in a whisper, holding onto his shoulders to keep yourself upright.

He smirked against your skin, “I decide what’s fair or not. You need to stop being so ungrateful, baby,” he ran his fingers down your slit, groaning when he felt how wet you had gotten, “Is this all for me?”

You nodded, feeling your body relax from his pause, “Y-yes, Mingi,”

He chuckled lowly, “Is this turning you on baby?” his messy fingers came back to your clit, rubbing faster now, aided by your added wetness. You bit down on your lip to stop from moaning, your eyes scrunched shut and your breathing was heavy.

“Hmm baby, do you like the thought of someone finding us? Seeing you being played with,” his voice was husky and low, every syllable tightened the knot in your stomach.

You nodded your head and he chuckled, “Use your words baby,”

You “Y-yes, Min-gi,” his fingers pushed into you, causing you to moan loudly. Your cheeks burned with embarrassment, “Fuck, Mingi, you ne-need to stop,” but you made no attempt to push him away. You let your head fall back as he slowly curled his fingers into you, making soft whimpers fall from your lips.

“But you sound so good baby,” he started moving his fingers faster, “And I love making you cum,” you held back a choked sob as he hit the exact spot you needed him to, over and over again, the palm of his hand dragging over your sensitive nub with every movement.

“Mingi,” you panted out, “We’re going to get caught, it’s dead silent in here,” you bit down on your lip to suppress your moans.

He continued to bite and suck on your neck, his fingers curling deep inside you under your skirt, “Then be a good girl and stay quiet for me,” he purred just below your ear.

His voice was sin which only added to your pleasure, “F-fuck,” you head tipped back onto the shelf behind you, “I’m n-not going to last much longer,”

He sped up, causing you to bite down on his shoulder, “Cum on my fingers baby,” he groaned as you dug your nails into his back, “Come on baby girl, you don’t want to disappoint me, do you?”

You felt your legs shake uncontrollably, grateful for Mingi’s bruising hold on your thigh to keep you upright. His fingers fucked into you at a brutal pace, as if he wanted to make you scream into the desolate library.

Your skin felt like it was on fire, your breath was laboured, “That’s it baby, you’re so close,” you brought one of your hands to your mouth, stifling your whimpers into muffled incomprehensible moans, “Let go baby, cum for me,”

You let out a high-pitched whine around your hand, your eyes watered, and your body twitched and shuddered from your climax. Mingi kept up his brutal pace, fucking you into oversensitivity until you tapped his shoulder three times., collapsing into his arms.

“Hey shhh, you did so well for me baby,” he cooed into your hair, letting you catch your breath before wiping his fingers on the bottom of his shirt, tucking it into his jeans afterwards.

You then heard fast approaching steps and you jump apart, darting away from him and making it look like you were just casually browsing. The librarian came around the corner looking furious before she noticed your distance and minutely softened her face, “Is everything okay ma’am?” Mingi asked in an obnoxiously innocent voice.

She scowled at you both before walking away. You waited until he footsteps where barely audible before bursting into fits of suppressed laughter. You walked over to his outstretched arms, enjoying the warmth and comfort of his chest as he held you close, “Song Mingi, you’re going to be the death of me.”

He laughed, the vibrations warmed your body, “Only if you’ll let me.”


End file.
